Tazma Grimm
Tazma Grimm is an ambitious young Astromancer with tremendous magical gifts. She is the polar opposite of Malvaron, who just so happens to be her younger brother. Where Malvaron has devoted himself to supporting the Mysticons, Tazma aspires only to the highest level of power and success she can attain– even if it means aligning herself with the forces of darkness! Tazma is a recurring character in ''Mysticons'''' as a secondary antagonist. She first appears in How to Train a Mysticon. She is voiced by Michelle Montieth. Appearance = Personality She is very ambitious and power-hungry, even wanting to be on the dark side to achieve more power for herself. Relationships Malvaron "I hate my brother!!" She has always looked down on her younger brother, even though his natural talent bests her book learning every time. She despises him enough to impersonate him to infiltrate the Astromancer Academy. Arkayna "So this is all about you now, is it? Initially being her Solon, Tazma expressed disinterest at training the new leader of the second generation of Mysticons by making her haul a pail of water up the stairs twice. Once her treachery as Dreadbane's lackey was discovered, she freely expressed her hatred for Arkayna and sought to destroy her several times. It was she who had introduced her to Necrafa after the Queen of the Undead had been released from her thousand-year imprisonment. Dreadbane "My so-called leader is weak. His incompetence will be his downfall." For quite some time, Tazma had staunchly believed in fighting at Dreadbane's side to achieve her own goals for more power over the realm of Gemina. As a sign of her intense allegiance and devotion to his cause, she had called him "my liege" on occasion. She eventually began having second thoughts of his leadership and decided to sever ties with him, even teaming up Kymraw instead. She was, however, shocked to witness him being rejected by Necrafa and thrown through the gateway into the dark world, along with the completed Codex book. Queen Necrafa "Spare me and I can help you get the revenge you seek." She was genuinely shocked and worried, having witnessed Dreadbane utilize the four Codex spellbooks to ultimately release Necrafa, Queen of the Undead, at last. She had attempted to flee, but was found out by a specter. Determined to save her own skin, she claimed that she helped Dreadbane release her, and that she could help her defeat the Mysticons. When the evil queen accused her of lying, Tazma assured her that the Dragon Disk has chosen new Mysticons. She later accompanied Necrafa to Drake City, where she used a magic arch to shorten the dome to allow her and Necrafa passage into the city itself. In the castle, she was blocked by Arkayna, who taunted her for her way of choosing her evil masters. She introduced Necrafa to the new Dragon Mage and used her shadow magic to restrain her. Yaga "Why does my aunt have to ruin everything?!! She had deceived her aunt into attacking Emerald and Zarya by saying that the two girls had "stolen" her magical bracelets and spellbooks. She tried to cover up her lie, but was found out when Yaga had read her mind, stating at how wicked her thoughts were. Biography A powerful mage, she was one of the Order of Astromancers placed in charge of training the Mysticons until it was revealed she was actually a traitor working with or for Dreadbane. She was, in fact, the Dark Mage from Sisters in Arms which had taken Choko to force Zarya Moonwolf and Piper Willowbrook to steal the Dragon Disk from the Royal Treasury. Upon being revealed, she attempted to steal the first fragment of the Codex, containing the Power of the Dragon. She had the fragment long enough to invoke the mystical Dragon Bracer before Arkayna retrieved it. Tazma also attempted to kill her own younger brother, Malvaron, but the Mysticons avoided their own death trap in time to save him. In "The Mysticon Kid" she appeared at the mall, alongside her lord and master Dreadbane, to backup Kymraw in stopping the Mysticons from finding the second piece of the Codex tome. she believed the fragment to be hidden within the torch held aloft by a statue, and accused Dreadbane of "under-thinking the riddle." In "Lost and Found" she uses her dark magic to force the Dragon Disk to reveal the location of the Codex fragment. When she is unable to do so, Dreadbane debates about requiring a more powerful mage. Infuriated, she orders Dreadbane to never question her power and manages to get the Disk to reveal the Valley of Lost Ships to her. In "The Astromancer Job" Tazma express curiosity at the function of the archway. Dreadbane merely reminds her that her job is for magical affairs only. When she checks the archway closer, she realizes that is a gateway to some uncharted realm, and comes to discover that Necrafa is, in fact, alive on the other side. In "A Walk in the Park" she hits Zarya with one of evil spells and succeeds in cursing the Mysticon Ranger by losing her memory. She eventually starts having second thoughts of Dreadbane's leadership, calling him weak and that his incompetence will be his own downfall. She works with Kymraw to get the Codex book from the Mysticons, but is double-crossed Kymraw, who hands it over the Dreadbane. She returns to the lair to witness Dreadbane release Queen Necrafa, much to her horror. She even more shocked when the evil Queen of the Undead turns against her loyal general by hurling him into her dark world along with the Codex. Appearances * Sisters in Arms (cloaked appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (debut appearance) * The Mysticon Kid * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Trivia Background Resemblances *Tazma's dark magical powers and appearance when in her cloaked Mage disguise (including her face) bears a strong resemblance to that of the Gothic super-heroine Raven from the DC comics. Quotes "Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils-like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." "It appears to a gate. The question is, to where? Necrafa is ''alive." "Oh, I have a plan, Dreadbane. It just doesn't evolve you." "Fool! Don't destroy the Codex! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" "Wait!! I'm an ally!" "No, no!! What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons!?" "No! The Dragon Disk has chosen new Mysticons." "Spare me and I can help you get the revenge you seek." "Necrafa, meet the Dragon Mage. Dragon Mage, meet your doom." "I hate my brother!!" Gallery Videos Meet the Mysticons! TAZMA Links Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters